Times have changed
by Reju
Summary: I read a great highschool Yaoi, so this is and FFXX2 one, so watch Yuna fall for Tidus, Tidus fall for Wakka, and alot of other realtionships form and fall. Some Yuri, alot of Yaoi, and some violance and foul language.
1. New day, new school, new city

Okay, this is my first attempt at a yaoi, so please give me some constructive critisism and tell me what you think

* * *

Okay, kinda a warning, this is going to express some explicit Yaoi scenes, so if you do not like same sex relationships or are unconfertable reading it please do not read. This also has a hint of Yuri, so once again please stop reading now. Thanks.

* * *

Okay now time for some more boring part, I do not own FFX characters they all belong to square-enix so I can't take credit for them, also a FFX/X-2 story in a highschool was not my idea I did read a Yaoi on here about it, and I figured I should try one, some of the character relationships I did take, like Shuyin and Tidus are brothers, Lenne and Yuna sisters, and that is it, since it does seem kinda smart actually. .Yaoi Junkieis the person who Ikinda took the idea from. Okay so with that...here is the story.

* * *

The alram rang, Tidus rolled over his eyes still shut, he squinted them not wanting to wake up. First day of high school, well for him more like 3rd first day of highschool. He was a junior and was pretty well adjusted to it, even though he did move in town a few days ago. His grandmother was sick, so they moved out of town, Tidus still kept in touch with his friends since he did live in Zanarkend for awhile. This city was pretty small, and Tidus just wanted to adjust, he was pretty out going and did not really worry about friends, but he did worry. Tidus turned off the alarm and sat up, he rubbed his eyes and stretched. He slowly saunterd to the bathroom, dragging his feet. He tryed to open the door but it was locked, "Shuyin, you have your own bathroom!" He said to the door and walked across the hall to the other bedroom. The room was messy but not extremly messy, he walked over a few empty boxes and scattered clothes entering a bathroom. He shut the door and stripped down, turning on the water he sat on the toilet seat, he was tired. The water quickly heated up and Tidusstepped in.

As he bathed he thought about his new school wondering what it will be like. "Spira high." He said sfotly as he turned off the water. "Well be ready for Tidus!" He said smiling wrapping the towel.around his waist after drying off. He walked out of the bathroom and rushed to his room. "Shuyin stepped infront of him at the door both boys blond hair wet and on their face. "You used my shower!" Shuyin said his voice a joking angry. "Yeah and the bathroom stunk too." Tidus added. The two boys laughed and made their way to their rooms. Tidus l quickly grabbed some jeans and a shirt. He wore a white shirt and black cargo pants. He put on a yellow vest and his quickly put on some shoes. He rushed out his room just to meet Shuyin again. Shuyin was wearing ayellow shirt and blue cargo pants. The boy was older but the two were in the same grade still. Shuyin seemed to just be older by 5 months. The two walked together to the living room joking about who would get friends first. "Yeah well I am more attractive." Shuyin said with a laugh. "But I am younger, you will die first." Tidus replied. The boys looked at their mom with a smile. "Hey guys, need a ride to school?" She asked with a smile over her cup of coffee. She was dressed in a pink bissnius shirt and a black skirt. She wore knee high pointed heel boots, and very little make up just some lip gloss and alittle blush. She smiled as the boys shook their heads. "No, I want to go on the bus, I am gonna beat Shuyin and see if I can get friends first." He aid with a laugh elbowing his brother. Shuyin laughed as he pushed his brother. "Well, then mom, I am taking the bus too!." He said with a laugh. The two boys raced out of the house. "I will win!" Tidus said with a laugh. Shuyin grabbed by the shirt and pulled him bck. "Now who is gonna win?" He called back. Tidus tryed running faster bookbags flying. They made it to the bus stop just in time, Shuyin the winner. "Oldest always wins!" Shuyin said in between pants. Tidus pushed him aside and walked on the bus, "But youngest is first!" He said mockingly. Tidus lost his smile as he stepped up seeing all the people. There were no empty seats, and everyone stared at him, his streak of confidence fell. Tidus was nervouse. Shuyin put his hand on his brothers shoulder, "Hey bro it will be okay." He whispered in his ear. Tidus nodded slightly as he walked along the asile. He looked at an empty seat a girl with ear length hair that was brown sat there, She wore a white tank top and a blue shorts. "Can I sit here?" He asked softly the girl looked up at him, she had a green eye and blue eye. "Sure!" She said almost as equally soft but with more confidence. Tidus sat down. "Hi, I am Yuna." The girl said.

"Tidus" He replyed. Yuna smiled and nodded. "Are you knew?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh well, most people are friendly, Spira high is pretty cool."

"Ok."

"Where are you from?"

"Zanarkand."

"Zanarkend? wow, I heard that that is like the city that never sleeps. Spira is just kinda a small sleepy city." Yuna said with a small laugh.

Tidus managed to smile. "Well, sit with my friends and I when we get to school, since we don't have to stay for the orientation, only Freashman." She said hartidly. Tidus noded. "Okay." He said quietly. He looked back at Shuyin who seemed to be hitting it off with everyone. "That girl, with long hair, she looks alot like you." He said to Yuna. "Oh Lenne, she is my sister, we have the same moms, her dad is like some anthropologist, so he is never around, and my dad is just kinda boring. So her mom is with my dad. She is older then me by a year, so she is already a Senior." Yuna replied. "Oh wow." He said, "my brother and I have the same dad, but he left Shuyins mom after he was born, well he kinda cheated on Shuyins mom with my mom, so Shuyin lived with us all his life, his mom died and my dad he kinda vanished, "Well he use to be a docter, he lost a patient for the first time during surgery and he started drinking, he died in a bar shooting, we think." He said softly so no one would here. "Shuyin lived with us so long, my mom adopted him, he treated her as a mom anyway since she raised him, his mom abandond him when he was little once when he visited her. So really she wasn't allowed to see him, and then she died of a drug overdose." Yuna nodded and then shook her head, "I am so sorry for him, and you." She said softly. Tidus shrugged, "I don't mind really about my dad, I mean it does kinda hurt now that he is gone, but I mean he did leave me with a sort of good memory of him, until he started drinking." Tidus said. Just as he said that the bus pulled up to the school, it was fairly large it was only one story, but it had a huge campus, mostly everything was inside but the gym seemed to be 100 feet away and the portables seemingly for ROTC seemed to be even fruther. Yuna laughed seeing Tidus's jaw drop. "Everything around the main building is extracuricular, th main bulind starts with the cafateria and then branches into 900 halls. So 9 halls since the first one is the100 hallway." She stood up as everyone shuffeled out. "Okay follow me." She said taking his hand. Shuyin didn't seem to mind he was hittin it off with every cheelerder there was.Yuna laughed as she waved to Lenne. "We should see the Orientation though, Lenne sings, so she is singing the Spira high song." Yuna said with a laugh as she lead Tidus to a group of people. They were a weird bunch, they were diffrent everyone of them. A girl in a shorts that were jean and yellow jacket with no sleeves, she had blond hair, a boy with red hair that was tan, he had orange cargo pants, and a white shirt. A Girl with a black shirt, and black jeans with belts and chains, very goth, she had black hair, and another boy who had reed hair and tan skin he seemed to be younger though. Then there was a girl who seemed to be in the group, she wore a black shirt that whas a halter top, she hadblack jeans and black boots. Her hair was silver."Hey guys,this is a new boy, he is from Zanarkend." Yuna said all the people looked at him. "Hi, I am Lulu." The girl in the black shirt and goth jeans said. The tan boywho looked young chirped in, "I am Chappu." Then the blond girl, "I am Rikku!" She said with a wave, "I am Wakka, ya." The other red head said. then the other seemingly goth looked up, "Paine." Was all she said. "Hi, I am Tidus." He said with a smile. The people waved and began talking. "I have Mr. Romu." Lulu said with an angry tone. "Ugh, and I have fuckin Mrs. Lucil. That Damn hoe hates me." Lulu added. Paine nodded, "I got Mr.R first and Mrs. L second, you." Lulu noded in agreement. "We can give 'em hell." Paine said with a smirk. "Nice meeting you Tidus." Lulu said as her and Paine walked off. Chappu, looked at Lulu and ran ater them, "yeah nice meeting you!" He said leaving. Wakka shook his head. "So, what was Zanarkend High like? I heard that it was the best sports team ever." Tidus just shrugged at Wakka's question. "Not sure, sports aren't my thing, I like swimming though.." Tidus said. Yuna looked at him, "Oh then you will fit in, Wakka loves to swim, he does love sports though, even though everyone else dosn't care." Rikku looked up at yuna. "Yunie, what about me? I like...oh wait that doesn't count as a sport nevermind!" She said. She looked at them, "Well, I have to get going. My first period is so far, and plus, I have to find Gippal, he promised to...well I just got to go." She said and ran off. Yuna looked at the two boys and smiled. "Well, it is just us." She said with a laugh. Tidus nodded. "Hey, what do you have first period, bud?" Wakka said comming close to him. Tidus pulled his schedual out from his pocket and looked it over, "Mr. Freegman, uhh Algerbra 3 trig." He said. Wakka smiled, "I'll show you where it is, I have him also." Yuna looked at her scheduale, "Man I don't, I have Mrs. Leblance, Helth, why she would teach helth is beyond me." Yuna said as they all looked over eachothers Scheduales.

The bell rang and they split off, they all had the same lunch, and Yuna had 2nd period with Tidus, Wakka hd 4th and Yuna had 5th. The two boys walked together and Tidus told him about how it was in Zanarkend, Wakka seemed to take intreast. Shuyin on the other hand was with everygirl, scoping out who he was going to date, when he ran into Lenne, "Oh sorry." He said, she was wearing a blue skirt and black half shirt. Lenne smiled, "No problem." She said and she bgan walking, "Hey I heard you sing at the orientation, you were good." He said. She smiled, "Thanks, I am in Choir." Shuyin tried to speak but she turned a corner. The boy lughed as walked to class.

First period was weird for Tidus, he and Wakka sat next to eachother, Tidus was not that good at math, but Wakka was exceptional, he helped Tidus alot and Tidus was in turn greatful. The teacher was very hateful, Tidus thought atleast. "It's okay, ya, the tecaher doesn't like me to much, so since your with me, your gonna get hell." He said with a laugh messing up Tidus's hair. Tidus shrugged. "Okay." He said. "It is funny, you got to talk tothe leader of YRP, and she befriended you, well Yuna is pretty nice, Rikku too, but Paine, she is a peace of work." Wakka said with a laugh. "YRP?" Tidus asked, "Yeah well YRP is Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, it is some weird club thing that they do, they are like reporters or something scooping out the best dirt and kept secrets, you could call them secret hunters." Wakka said with a laugh. "Wow." Tidus said and the bell rang.

Lunch finally rolled around for what seemed like forever. He spotted Yuna, third period dragged on and Tidus was hungry. "Hi!" Yuna said to him as she ran up to him, follow me." She said and she lead him to a vending machine, "nobody buys this, they don't know it is broken and you get ten things, for just buying one." She said as she inserted a dollar to buy coke and got chips, coke, and cookies. "Man just three today." She said as she stepped aside for Tidus. He too bought a coke and more fell out, he got a candy bar, chips, and a small Peanut butter and Jelly sandwhich. "Wow, pretty cool." Tidus said as he and Yuna walked to their table. "Fuck you Wakka!" Rikku yelled out as she threw her milk carton at him. "Hey hey, I was just sayin you and Gippal would be cute!" Wakka tried to asure her. "Yeah well you and..." She looked around and spotted Tidus, "Tidus would be a cute couple!" She said. Wakka slightly blushed and threw his milk carton at her. "Yeah well go blow Baralai!" He said as he got up and walked off. Tidus sat there he was blushing and rahter unconfertable. "Sorry about that, but I needed a name and I saw you." Rikku said as she scooted in Wakka's empty seat. "So, how was your first three periods?" Rikku asked, "not bad." Tidus said drinking his coke. Rikku nodded. "Hey can I aks you a few questions?" She asked him very spacy. Tidus noded, "Well, is it going to be for the YRP newspaper or something?" He asked. Rikku looked at him, then swore at Wakka under her breath. "No no, well wait kinda, we need to know what a new kid thinks of the school. So we can change and fix things." She said with a smile. Wakka cameback and looked at Rikku, "Pesturing him already." He said with a head shake. "Now at 'a my seat, ya?" Rikku laughed, "awe poopies." She said as she stood up on the seat and walked across the table. "She is crazy." He siad with a laugh, Tidus nodded at Wakka. Wakka laughed, "So, what _do _you think of this school?" He asked, Tidus shrugged, "it is cool, the teachers are kinda nice, well actually not all, but Mrs. Saunders she was cool." He said with a smile. "Aww does Tidus have a crush?" Wakka joked. Tidus shook his head, "No!" He said Wakka and everyone laughed. "It is okay, every guys likes her." Rikku said. Lulu looked at Tidus, "Yeah every guy but him." She said Tidus looked at her, "What was that...actually I do think she is h..hot." Tidus said strongly until he got to the hot pat which came out very soft. Wakka looked at him, and nodded. Lulu laughed, "Yeah, and I think I want to eat Yuna out." She said as her and Paine got up. "What is with her?" Tidus asked watching them walk away. "She is a just cold to most people." Yuna said, "But once she gets to know you, she'll warm up." Rikku looked at Yuna, "So Yunie, what should we do today anyway?" Yuna just shrugged, "Well after school I was going to go with Lulu and Paine to watch Lenne sing, well actually I have a song with her." Yuna said. She looked at Tidus, "Wanna come?" She asked, Tidus shrugged, "Well, I might, okay yeah." He said. Wakka looked at the two, and shook his head, "Just don't invite me!" He said, Rikku looked at him, "Hey she didn't invite me eaither." She said with a laugh. Wakka stood up and grabbed Rikku's hand, "Oh Tidus I love you." Rikku said, "Oh Yuna, I am so happy I moved, please, please let me fuck you!" Wakka said with a laugh. Yuna blushed alittle and so did Tidus, "Well actually I...I..." Tidus stopped, "nevermind." He said and walked off. "Hey Tidus!" Shuyin yelled out. Tidus looked up to see his brother running to him, "Yeah." Tidus asked,

"I just met the hottest girl ever!"

"Really let me, guess she is a cheerleader?"

"no, she is a singer!"

"oh...so what is her name."

"Lenne."

"Oh...her sister is my friend."

"Wow...so you could like get the...wait...Sister? She has a sister?"

"Yeah her name is Yuna."

"Yuna...hmmm I like it, but I mean Lenne is hot."

"Well Yuna isn't bad looking eaither."

"Is she our age?"

"Yeah."

"Ooo I could have sisters."

"Shu, your a nerd."

The two boys laughed and the bell rang. They rushed to their classes and quickly took their seats. Wakka sat next to Tidus, "Hey man, sorry about luch if I hurt your feelings or embarassed you, ya." Wakka said. Tidus nodded, "It is okay." He said. "Good, 'cause your a cool guy, and we like hangin with you, even Lu." Tidus nodded, "Cool, thanks you guys are cool too." Tidus said. "Spira high, I told you I was commin." Tidus said with a smile, Wakka looked at him, "Whatchya smilin about?" Tidus shook his head, "oh nothing." He replied.

The rest of the day played out pretty boring, Tidus and Rikku in 5th and 6th period along with Lulu in 6th. He did like his school and he had some great friends. Tidus walked in his home to see his grandmother there. "hey hun." She said, "How do you like Spira?" She asked. "It is great." He said hugging her. "How are you?"

"Oh I am fine, these tired old bones do need their rest though, so tell me about it, I know when you were younger you always wanted to see what life was like in a smaller city, did you like the answer?" Tidus nodded at his grandmother, "yeah, it is pretty neat, almost like the big city." He said with a laugh. "Where is mom?"

"Your mom is at the store, she is picking up some food for dinner." His grandmother replied. Her white pale skin looking rather sick, her gray hair was thin, but it still managed to fall to her shoulders, even though it was up in a bun today. She had on a green shawl and a green sweater that she knitted herself. She wore a green dress with purple embroided flowers. Shuyin who had retreated to his room was doing his homework and daydreaming about Lenne, he stopped though when he got to his english homework, because it was about hidden meanings in writing. Shuyin sighed, "I hate english." He muttered. "I already speak it, why do I need to learn more?" He said cursing under his breath. Tidus hugged his grandma and grabbed a coke from the fridge, "I am happy to see you up and about." He said with a smile. Tidus heard the phone ring and he answered it,

"hello?"

"Hey Tidus, it is Kira! How are you? How do you like...uh what school do you go too?" The other line said. Tidus laughed, "Hey Kira, I live in Spira, I got to Spira high, and it is pretty cool, I made some friends." he told her. she replied, "now don't go and replace me." Tidus laughed, "Kira we have been friends forever, and plus we can hang out on weekends Spira is like 30 minutes away. On top of that we are going to remain friends." He said. "okay, well anyway guess who is dating!" She said her voice very excited. "who?"

"You know Stella Raymark, well her and Chimi are lesbians, I never would have guessed, they were totally tounging today." She said. Tidus's eyes widend. "Seriously, I would never of guess Chimi as a lesbian."

"It is true."

"wow."

"Yeah, and Gorge Loman, and Shelly Ercherman, they are going out too, it is like everyone is in love now." Kira said. Tidus rolled his eyes, "You say that every year when I new person is dating." Tidus joked. "Well this time I am serious, everywhere you turn someone is neckin." She said. Tidus laaughed, "Okay Kira." Kira just shook her head even though Tidus could not see. "Well, what is new Titi, saw anybody hot?" Kira asked, "well yeah, but, I will tell you about them later, since I am not sure about what I feel." He said. Kira laughed, "Your so complicated but okay, anyway, I gots to go Titi, I love you!"

"love you too."

"bye." _Click._ Tidus smiled as he also hung up the phone, shaking his head he walked into his room to start reading the book he needed to for english until he fell asleep.

* * *

Tidus is havin a great time. and Yuna...I think she likes him lol. So yeah replies and tell me whatcya thing please! 


	2. The Dream

Tidus's mom walked in she saw he was asleep and just left, she knew he had a long day and did not want him to be too tired, even if it was for eating. Tidus rolled in his sleep his dream, was nothing he would have expected.

He sat on a bed, it was yellow, the room filled with pictures of sports and swimming teams. In Tidus's dream he knew it all to well, it was Wakka's bedroom. Wakka walked in, a smile on his face. "hey brudda, ready to do that project, ya?" He asked with a smile. Tidus nodded. "Okay, so how about I do the drawing, and you think of the characters." He said sitting next to Tidus. "Okay. But I warn you, my character thoughts arn't that great." He said. Wakka smiled, he leaned closer to Tidus. "Everything you do is great." He said sfotly, Tidus thought his words, his voice was dreamy. "uhhh."

"shhhhh." Wakka said as he pressed his lips to Tidus's. Tidus was shocked but closed his eyes. as the two shared a passionate kiss. The heat rising, Tidus could feel Wakka's hand go up his shirt, his shirt going over his head as Wakka laid him down. Tidus felt his heart pounding. "I...I..." He said as Wakka kissed him again to shut him up. Tidus lifted his hands running them across his back, Wakka had taken his shirt off also, and his tan skin was smooth. Tidus could feel his erection growing, he tried to move so Wakka would not notice, but then relised they were kissing. Tidus opened his eyes again after parting relizing Wakka was now in boxers, they were blue, a diffrent color on Wakka, and Tidus could see his erection also, it made the boxers stick outin atent shape.

Just as Wakka was going to take of Tidus's pants the alarm rang. Tidus rolled over wincing in pain as she shot up. He turned off his alarm and grabbed a towl and some clothes. He walked with them down covvering his groin area.

Tidus could still remember his dream, as he stepped into the shower. "A dream about Wakka...but...it..." He said as he closed his eyes getting his face wet.

When Tidus finally entered the kitchen Shuyin and his mother were talking. She looked up and smiled. "Hi Tidus." She said with a smile, "You were out cold so I didn't want to wake you." She said with a smile. Tidus nodded. "Thats okay." He said with a half smile, his dream was still on his mind. "Why Wakka...why him?" Tidus thought, he grabbed his bag, and hugged his mom. "See ya." He said. "Love ya!." She called out to him. but Tidus had shut the door. "Something is on his mind mom." Shuyin said as he hugged her goodbye. "I hope he is alright." She said, as she grabbed her car keys. Shuyin exited the house and ran to catch up with Tidus, it was fairly dark, but the sun was peeking over the hills, "Hey bro wait up!" He called out to him. Tidus just still walked. Shuyin finally caught up but Tidus wasn't walking fast so it wasn't hard. "Hey, whats wrong?" Shuyin asked his brother putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Nothing." He replied as he walked alittle faster, "Something is on your mind."Shuyin said. "No, there is nothing." Tidus replied. The older brother just shrugged. "Okay." he said. Tidus smiled that his brother was going to stop prying. The bus pullled up to the stop and Tidus got on, he spotted Yuna and she waved at him, "Tidus over here!." She called out. Tidus sat next to her. He noticed today she wore a blue and white frilly skirt with leg warmers and pink converse shoes. She has a white shirt with sparkled words that said, "My door is open, please leave." Tidus smiled at the shirt.

"Well, how did you like your first day?" Yuna asked with a smile. Tidus shrugged, "It was fine." He said, casually, he tried to show that he did really like it. Yuna looked at him, "Whats on your mind?" Tidus shook his head, "Uh...nothing." He said. Yuna smiled and nodded, "Okay then." She said with a smile. Tidus smiled. The bus pulled up and Tidus's heart sank. Yuna noticed the look on his face, "Hey, you gonna be ok?" She asked. Tidus barley managed a nod. as they stepped off the bus, Tidus saw Wakka, who saw him. Wakka waved at Tidus and Yuna and ran up to them, "Hey Brudda," Tidus winced hearing it, "Hey Yuna, you guys should be careful, Ya. Lu and Rikku are fighting over if..." He looked at Tidus, "Uh nothing, but hey Tidus, wanna go to like uhh...hey lets get a good seat in class." Wakka said. Tidus just looked at him. Yuna looked at Tidus, "I think he is sick or something." She said to Wakka as she ran to her group of friends.

"I don't think I know, Rikku!" Lulu yelled at her, today she had the same exact style and color of outfit she was wearing yesterday, but today her shirt had a demented fairy on it with the word _Fuck You_ on it. Rikku shook her head, "He isn't gay Lulu!" Her hair was braided all over today and she wore a pink Japanese school girl outfit, "Yeah and your a virgin!" She said, "I am a virgin!" Rikku yelled back, "And plus, Tidus, isn't gay, because he likes Yuna, I saw the way he looked at her yesterday:"

"Yeah, but did you see the way he looked at Wakka!" Lulu said, "And the way he looked at Yuna was as a friend, he was happy she was his first friend." Lulu said. Yuna looked at them, "Hey you guys, be nice, Tidus is new." She said her face getting red. Tears welling in her eyes.Rikku saw Yuna and looked at her, "oh Yuni, please don't be sad, I am on your side." She said trying to comfort her.Yun just shook her head, "I would never expect this from you Rikku." She said softly. She turned around and waled off. "Yunie wait!" She said and turned to Lulu, "See, Lulu we hurt her feelings, aw poopies, I feel so bad." Rikku said as she raced after Yuna, "Yunie I am sorry!"

Tidus walked over to his chair and Wakka sat next to him, "Hey brudda, you look like something is on your mind." Tidus sighed and looked at him, "Am I that easy to read?"

"Like an open book, ya." Wakka said witha laugh. Tidus just barley smiled. "Well, it isn't really anything, just the reason I moved here was that my grandma was, well is realy sick, I am just worried for her, thats all." Tidus lied. Wakka put his arm around Tidus, and he tensed up, "Hey things happen, but I do hope she gets better." He said letting his arm go.Tidus just smiled as he got his pencil out ready for class. Wakka looked at him, with just a smile, and elbowed him.

"Ow, what was that for!" Tidus yelled out. His teacher gave him a glare.

"No reason, your just to tense, today, ya. I had tohelp you loosen up." He said with a laugh. The teacher glared at Wakka also. Tidus just shook his head and the two went back to their work.

The day played out the same, Rikku and Lulu kept arguing, Yuna was getting even more angrier at them, Wakka tried to cheer up Tidus and Tidus was just sad.

As Tidus got home him and Shuyin walked from the bus. Shuyin just blabed about every hot girl he talked to that day, and then he started on Lenne. Tidus really just zoned out and ignored his brother.

"Hey boys." Their mother said as they got home, she was just leaving. "I still have to go to work, I just was on my lunch break."

"This late?" The two blonds said in unision. Their mother nodded. "Unfortunatly yes, the office has been crazy, I have court, and my case load got so filled up in one day it is unbaliveable." She said hugging them both, "Dinner is left overs, eat when ever, I won't be home until ten, I have class today. So I guess I will see you when I get home or tommorow. Love ya." She said as she left the house.

Shuyin smiled as he hopped on the couch and grabbed the remote. He changed the channel to MTV, and Tidus just went to his room. He started on his homework. Once finished he grabbed his phone and dailed Kira's number.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hi Mrs. Jiko, is Kira there?"

"Oh hey Tidus, yeah she is hold on."

"Okay thanks."

"Hey TiTi!"

"Hey Kira."

"So...whats...you know somethings wrong I can tell in your voice."

Tidus sighed. "I must really be an open book." He said with a half heartidly laugh.

"Yeah you are." Kira said to him. Tidus sighed. "Well, remember how I said I liked someone?"

"Yeah...are you gonna tell me who it is!"

"Okay, well I don't really think I like him, I don't know but I had this dream..."

"Tell me about it!" Kira said cutting him off.

Tidus began to tell her the story, every now and then she laughed or said something like, "your a dork." By the time he finished He felt alot better and the two began to talk more. The clock quickly rolled and it became 9. "I love ya Tidus, but I got to go to bed." Kira said, Tidus looked at the clock, "Yeah me too it is late." He said surprised time flew that fast. "Love ya, KiKi."

"Bye TiTi, talk to you soon." The two hung up their phone. Tidus stripped down into his underwear, crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
